Ricky
Ricky was the ringleader of a group of Irish thugs. Some of the men in his posse were Tuko and Will. Character History At a Cork shipping yard, Ricky, Tuko, and Will search for a shipping container which they believe to contain iPods. Instead, they find a half-naked Peter handcuffed inside the empty container. They ask him where the merchandise is, to which he replies that he doesn't know. Ricky asks Peter further about the iPods missing in the container he was found in. As he leaves, he asks his sister, Caitlin, to make sure that Peter stays restrained. Later, Ricky comes into the Wandering Rocks angered that Peter turned a simple monetary argument into a blood feud after knocking around McSorley's son. He tells Peter that he will have to help him with his next job. When Peter asks why, he pulls out a box that contains Peter's belongings that they found on him in the container, and tells Peter that if he wants the box, Peter will help him. Ricky explains to Peter that in order to get his box back, he has to help Ricky and the boys steal a lockbox. When Peter reads the thoughts of Will and accuses him of wanting to steal the money from Ricky, Ricky takes offense and explains to Peter that Will is family. He trusts Will much more than Peter. Peter distracts the guards of the armored car as Ricky, Will and Tuko tie them up. Ricky holds another guard up as the gang take the money. The guard sounds an alarm, and Ricky knocks him out with a shotgun. They all run away from the scene. Ricky, Caitlin and Will open the lockbox and drink a pint. Will points a gun at Ricky and tells him to give him the money. Peter walks in and comments that he was right about Will. Ricky watches on as Will shoots Peter twice, but Peter pins Will against a wall with his mind and heals from the gunshots. As Caitlin gives Peter a tattoo, Ricky comes over to Peter and tells him that he may not know who Peter is, but he knows that Peter is family. He tells Peter families do not keep secrets, and hands the box to Peter. Ricky brings a man to Peter, who says that he heard from some men down at the docks that an American girl was looking for him. Ricky promises Peter that he'll take care of everything, and that he'll protect Peter as Peter is now with Caitlin and Ricky sees him as family. As foretold, Elle comes to the pub and asks Ricky if he's seen Peter, and shows him a picture. Loyally, Ricky lies and says that he's never seen Peter. Elle repeatedly asks him and Ricky keeps giving the same answer. Just when she's about to leave, however, she suddenly attacks Ricky with an intense bolt of blue lightning. Later, Caitlin receives a call and she and Peter rush over to the pub to find Tuko next to Ricky's charred remains. Seeing Ricky dead causes Peter to decide to stop running. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Volume Two Recurring Characters